


pesterlog test

by Woofles



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofles/pseuds/Woofles
Summary: god damn html is complex





	1. Chapter 1

turntechGodhead [TG] has opened memo: "lets try and do this html thing"  
TG: alright lets do this  
ectoBiologist [EB] has responded to memo  
EB: dave, what is this?  
TG: woofles trying out html  
tentacleTherapist [TT] has responded to memo  
TT: But can Woofles handle multiple characters, or will it be too complicated?  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] has responded to memo  
CG: FUCK THE AUTHOR! HE HAS 4 COMICS, BUT INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THEM, DECIDES TO WORK ON FANFICTION LIKE A NOOKWHIFFING BULGESUCKER!  
TG:   



	2. fuck man,, idk

thefreshestMemes [TM] has opened memo: "to the readers"  
TM: nOw thAt I knOw All thIs fOrmAttIng shIt, cOmmEnt sOmE pEstErlOg IdEAs And I mIght dO thEm! :D  
turntechGodhead [TG] has respondd to memo  
TG: who the fuck are you  
TM: hOw thE fUck ArE yOU sEEIng thIs


End file.
